The World Turned Upside Down
by alex.mcall.salvatore.cullen
Summary: This is a Twilight, Riverdale, The Vampire Diaries, and Teen Wolf crossover. The title is a Hamilton reference. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Twilight- Mid-Eclipse, after proposal Riverdale- Pre-Black Hood The Vampire Diaries- When the travelers take over Mystic Falls Teen Wolf- during alpha pack What happens when all these characters come together to defeat Victoria?


Bella POV-

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Ugh, that means Edward wouldn't be at school would be out hunting with his family, which I understood. I hated when he refused to go hunting when I'm around. Even if his eyes were that jet black, he wouldn't leave.

I finally brought myself to get out of bed. I yanked the covers back and slowly made my way into the bathroom. When I turned on the lights, I noticed a small note on the mirror. _Sorry I can't be at school today, love. I'll pick you up at your house after school. We are taking a trip. Love, Edward._ Trip? He never told me he was taking me anywhere. I prayed that this didn't mean what I thought it did. _He's going to leave me again_ I thought. But last time he didn't leave a note.

I slipped that thought out of my mind, because Edward promised me in Volterra that he would never leave me again. But he broke that promise before. I shook my head, and thought about where he could possibly be taking me. I let the water run through my hair as I imagined the possibilities. I wonder if this has something to do with the proposal. That had to be the best night of my life.

I got out of the shower and checked the time; 8:30. I have plenty of time to get dressed and ready for school. I began to turn the bathroom door knob, when I heard a familiar noise coming from my bedroom. The sound of a vampire jumping through my bedroom. I sat there, motionless. It couldn't be any of the Cullens, they were all out hunting. It was sunny, which means it was someone that didn't care about exposing themselves.

I slowly continued to turn the knob, and quietly opened the bathroom door. I knew it was no use, their superhuman hearing would've heard it no matter how silent I was. I waited for them to pounce on me, but nothing happened. I crept down the hallway and a chill ran down my spine when I saw that my door was open. I knew I had closed it before I went to the bathroom. I knew it was bad because danger follows me where ever I went.

I sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, when I finally brought myself to take action. I knew that if it were a Cullen, the scent of my blood would worry them. Unless it was Jasper. But I couldn't let that stop me. I quickly dug my nails into my skin until I broke the flesh, causing a drop of blood to come out. I started to get dizzy, I hated the sight of my own blood, or just blood in general.

Then I felt myself falling, but I didn't hit the ground. Someone had caught me.

I snapped my eyes open to reveal my angel's face concerned with worry. "Bella? What are you doing?" his melodic voice filled with confusion. "Are you trying to hurt yourself, love?"

"No! Of course not!" I quickly shot back. "I was trying to see who was in my room. I didn't want to just walk in there."

"And you think exposing your blood is any better?"

"Well I knew if it was a Cullen, then someone would come out and wonder if I was okay. What are you doing here anyway? I got your note."

"I thought I would surprise you." He replied, that crooked smile that I loved so much spread across his face. His golden eyes looking into mine. "We are leaving now. Alice already packed you a bag and cleared it with Charlie. I got all your school work so you have no excuse to stay." I groaned. I hated when he did that, especially with Alice watching my decisions.

"Where are we even going?" I questioned. I already had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell me. Edward was always the mysterious type. Full of surprises and tricks. That was one of the things I both loved and hated about him. The secrets. But he was pretty much open with me.

My expectations were right. "You'll see." He responded. "Now get dressed. We are leaving in an hour." I knew an hour for a vampire was a lot faster than a human hour, so I rushed to my room, closed the door, and threw on the first thing I could find: A green plaid shirt, navy blue t-shirt to go under it, jeans, and my combat boots. Alice would hate this outfit, and that's what I loved about it. Not 30 seconds passed before there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Are you dressed, love?" Edward asked.

"Yes." and he was by my side in a second. His arms crept around my waist, pulling me towards him. I looked up into his eyes as he looked down at me. His cold lips were suddenly on mine, and time stopped. It didn't matter how many times we kissed, it was breathtaking every time. we eventually stopped so I could breathe. That was one of the many flaws of being a human. "Let's go."

He swiftly picked me up bridal style and we were off through the woods unseen. It didn't take long until we arrived at the Cullen house, the silver Volvo parked outside the garage. Alice's yellow Porsche parked right next to it. "Alice is coming?" I questioned as he set me down. I didn't care, I saw Alice as a sister, but I wondered what she would do id she did go.

"No, her and Jasper are taking a vacation up to Alaska to visit our cousins." He responded. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, Bella. Don't be so harsh." Alice retorted jokingly as she jumped down the front steps of the house with Jasper right behind her. As she walked towards us, she stopped dead in her tracks. I thought she was having a vision, but I wasn't sure because no one reacted. "Bella..." she finally said.

"What? What's wrong Alice?" I quickly said with worry in my voice.

"What... are... you... wearing?" She said. I knew that was coming. "It looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"Shut up, Alice." I said through laughter. She just rolled her eyes and took me in a hug. We all walked into the Cullen house together. I was quickly greeted my my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie, who just glared at me from her spot on the couch.

"Hello, Bella." Esme started. But as soon as she spoke my name, a booming voice exploded the house.

"Bella's here!" I later recognized the voice as Emmett. He stormed down the stairs, and just before Emmett reached me, Edward stepped in front of me. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Edward. "Come on Edward, you know I won't hurt her." He whined.

He slowly stepped away, but not before saying, "Sorry Emmett, you just forget she's fragile." God I really hated when he called my that. My hatred was suddenly when I was swooped up into a bear hug by Emmett, who by far was the most chill out of all the Cullens. He was that fun big brother that I never had.

I started to squirm when it was hard to breath. I knew he meant well, but he forgets that I'm a human who needs stupid air. When he finally put me down, I breathed hard but subtly, making sure I didn't worry Edward or hurt Emmett's feelings. They all looked at me, but relief washed over me when they let it go.

"Well, we should probably get going, love." Edward told me.

"Same here. The traffic to get across the border to Canada and Alaska is going to be horrible if we don' leave soon." Jasper informed.

"Okay. We'll see you guys soon." Carlisle said. I was about to walk away with Edward, but was stopped by Esme's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she gave me a hug like she was my mother.. Of course, I saw her as one, just like she saw me as one of her own children.

"Be safe, Bella." She whispered in my ear, low enough for only me to hear. I didn't understand what she meant, she had a little bit of worry on her face, but no one else picked up on that. I was surprise Edward didn't hear her thoughts. She was blocking him out. I had only three questions running through my head as we made our way out of Forks. Where were we going,what secrets was secrets was she hiding from everyone else, and why didn't she want Edward to know?


End file.
